Plus qu'une pensée
by Swiny
Summary: Jim Moriarty est un des nombreux visages hantant le palais d'esprit de Sherlock et il n'avait fallu qu'une simple pensée pour le créer. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, il est bien plus qu'une simple pensée.
1. Plus qu'une simple pensée

Plus qu'une pensée

Avertissement: Autant je le voudrais, ce cher sherlock ainsi que le reste de son univers et de ces personnages a toujours appartenu à Conan Doyle et à son réalisateur ou plutôt ces réalisateurs. Il ne m'appartienne aucunement.

* * *

Swiny: Une nouvelle saison approche. Comment aurais-je pu résister à écrire une fanfic sur sherlock holmes dans ces conditions? Je ne sais pas si cela sera un one-shot ou plus, cela dépendra si on en redemande dans les commentaires et si on me donne des idées. Quoi qu'il en soit, comme tous fans qui se respecte, je suis allée voir sherlock et l'effroyable marié. J'ai eu cette idée peu après qui m'a harceler les neuronnes. Donc voilà! Comme je ne parviens pas à m'en débarasser, vous allez devoir la supporter. Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésiter pas à commenter et me donner des idées si vous souhaitez une suite!

* * *

Plus qu'une pensée

Il ne savait pas vraiment quand il était apparu. Il était là à un moment, c'est tout. Il était une simple pensée. Pas une information, pas la copie d'un être de chair et de sang, pas une mémoire, pas un souvenir... Non, il était juste une simple pensée. En tant que tel, il n'avait pas vraiment de forme précise, ni de réel détail qui pourrait le distinguer des autres. Pour lui, il y avait juste le fait qu'il existait et c'est tout ce qui était important. Ce qu'il représentait était à la fois simple et très complexe. C'était le besoin d'un ami pour jouer avec un pauvre enfant solitaire qui n'avait que ses pensées pour égailler sa vie. C'était le besoin d'une personne intelligente qui comprenait. C'était le besoin d'être quelqu'un capable de rivaliser avec Sherlock Holmes.

Bien qu'il n'y avait pas de notion réelle de temps et d'espace, il se sentait aimé et chéri pendant des années. Souvent SHerlock aimait le mettre en avant-garde dans son esprit pour combler ces moments de solitudes. Dans ces moments rares, il pouvait voir la mer ainsi que des navires remplis de galions d'or. L'esprit de Sherlock était alors comme un océan de solitude qui ne demandait qu'à être dompter par des jeux et une imagination sans borne. Lorsque cela arrivait, il se dit que Sherlock se sentait un peu trop souvent seul pour que ça soit normal. Et alors, les rares pensées qui faisaient son chemin sous la surface du bord de l'eau ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son explication. Parfois, il entraperçait des enfants qui jouaient en groupe avec des familles aimantes et toujours présente. Parfois, c'était des enfants plus âgés, probablement frère ou soeur qui expliquait patiemment quelque chose au plus jeune et qui les encourageaient avec une patience quasi-infinie. Oui, les données pour une raison étrange ne parvenait pas à se rapporter à la situation de Sherlock. Il avait bien une famille mais les rares aperçu qu'il avait pu en avoir lors des visites du petit garçon était des simples mots tranchant et dégoutant: "tu es si stupide". Et ils résonnèrent parfois encore et encore des heures même après la visite inconsciente du garçon dans sa propre tête. Il y avait aussi les parents. C'étaient des êtres étouffant d'une manière aimante mais ennuyeuse et stupide. Etait-il si étonnant que son créateur se sente si seul? Il n'y réfléchissait jamais plus loin. Il n'était qu'une simple pensée, rien de plus.

Avec le temps, Sherlock le chérissait moins en moins souvent. Il avait rapidement compris cela avec les visites inconsciente du garçon qui diminuait allié à la création d'une sorte de palais mental pour remplacer l'eau et les navires pirates de son enfance. La pensée avait rapidement compris que l'esprit du jeune homme évoluait. Il pouvait régulièrement voir avec l'arrivé des murs et des portes alliés à des décors parfois étrangers que des informations fleurissaient un peu partout alors qu'un petit nombre disparaissaient dans les méandres de la mémoire. Lorsque cela arrivait, la pensée frémit à la possibilité qu'il puisse un jour disparaitre. Néanmoins, il n'y regarda pas plus n'était pas son rôle... Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir un peu de douleur lorsqu'il fut mit de côté si négligemment après tant de temps pour laisser de la place au nouvel arrivant: "John Watson".

A partir de là, il se sentait flou. Ses bords non-existants s'effilochaient à mesure que son créateur l'oubliait au profit d'en apprendre plus sur ce médecin. Pour une raison étrange, cela se sentait mal... Mais bien aussi d'une certaine façon. En soi, c'était comme si William Sherlock Holmes traversait une étape et qu'il participait à son évolution. C'était bon pour lui. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal? Comment pouvait-il même se sentir mal?

Alors que la pensée était sur le point de s'effacer complètement de l'espace mental du détective, il se passait quelque chose d'à la fois bizarre et singulier. Il sentit quelque chose le toucher presque avec hésitation. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une information. SI la pensée avait eu des sourcils, il les auraient froncer depuis longtemps. C'est alors qu'il sentit l'information se connecter à lui et le revigorer avec la force d'un boulet de canon. Avec un intérêt renouvelé qu'il ne savait pas qu'il possédait, il observait cette info relié à lui. C'était un vieux souvenir associé à un nom: "Carl Power". Pourtant, le lien était décousu, prêt à rompre, comme si le créateur lui-même était encore confus sur le lien qui les avaient unis, un souvenir et une pensée, ensemble... Bizarre.

Après Carl, d'autres données vinrent s'ajouter et la pensée se sentait devenir plus. Il commençait à développer une forme. Et bien que celle-ci fluctuait régulièrement comme un spectre incertain, il appréciait énormément en posséder une. Il se sentait solide et plus ancré dans l'esprit de Sherlock. Pour la première fois, il ne craignait pas de disparaitre comme les autres pensées et il sentit comme s'il était plus qu'un désir enfantin caché. Il aimait cela. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de quelque chose clochait. Il avait l'impression qu'une chose manquait quelque part mais il ne savait pas où. C'était comme si Sherlock faisait un puzzle avec son essence mais qu'il manquait des pièces. Pourquoi Sherlock ne pouvait pas trouver les pièces manquantes?

Après ce qui paraissait être une éternité, Sherlock trouvait les derniers morceaux de lui-même. Cela commençait par un simple:

"Jim Moriarty, salut!"

Et aussitôt, des centaines voire des milliers de données affluèrent vers lui et se connectèrent à lui encore et encore. Ces contours et les traits de son visages se précisèrent alors qu'il prenait forme avec des caractéristiques mentales et physiques qui lui étaient propre. Il eut bientôt une forme, une identité. Il était vraiment plus. Il n'était pas ordinaire. Il était plus que cela. Il existait vraiment quelque part en dehors de sherlock, tout comme à l'intérieur. Cette forme de réflexion le réjouit. Une sorte d'euphorie le prit alors qu'une vague d'excitation traverssait l'esprit de Sherlock. Avec la vague de joie inconsciente suivant sa création définitive, la pensée ancienne désormais modifié ne put s'empêcher de déclarer tout en tournant sur lui-même dans la joie:

"Jim Moriarty, Salut!"

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Commentaires et suggestions sont toujours pris avec plaisir par votre écrivaine préféré (parce que je le suis, pas vrai?).


	2. Les voix qui se trouvent dans nos tête

**Plus qu'une pensée**

 **Avertissement :** voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Je me sentais d'humeur à refaire un tour dans la tête de mon détective favori. Comme toujours, les commentaires et suggestions sont encouragés. On ne sait jamais, un jour, on pourra peut-être payer en commentaires...

* * *

 **« Les voix qui se trouvent dans nos têtes** »

Jim observait avec attention chaque mur dans les couloirs du palais d'esprit et s'amusait avec une joie enfantine à visiter les pièces auxquelles il n'aurait jamais rêvé avoir accès un jour. Non pas que cela l'aurait déranger à l'époque pas si lointaine que cela où il n'avait été qu'une simple pensée. Il visitait donc sans la moindre honte les souvenirs de son créateur. Il avait besoin de le comprendre vraiment après tant d'années gaspillées. Il se sentait le besoin de tout savoir sur lui, de le connaître par cœur… Il se demandait même brièvement entre deux pièces si cela n'était pas le début d'une obsession mais l'attrait des mémoires stockées avaient encore une fois pris le dessus. Et plus il en apprenait sur Sherlock Holmes et plus il méprisait les gens ordinaires qui l'avait entouré toute sa vie. Ils étaient si ennuyeuuuuux !

Comment Sherlock a-t-il pu tenir si longtemps, Jim ne le savait pas. Il devait y avoir un truc qui l'avait empêché de devenir fou d'ennui avec les années. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose entre le moment où Jim n'était qu'une pensée abstraite qui disparaissait peu à peu et sa reformation.

Pris d'une nouvelle forme de curiosité malsaine, Il se dirigeait vers les portes menant aux souvenirs d'un plus jeune Sherlock.

Une entrée, en particulier, lui donnait une étrange impression de malaise. Prudemment, Jim mit sa main sur la poignée et l'actionnait. Il pénétrait calmement dans la mémoire et étudiait silencieusement les éléments que recelait ce souvenir.

Le détective consultant ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans. Jim le savait instinctivement car cela avait été une période où Sherlock aimait beaucoup trop se plonger dans son esprit pour jouer avec lui au pirate pour que cela soit sain.

Le jeune Sherlock se tenait, tout seul, debout devant nulle autre que son grand-frère : Mycroft.

Il n'était pas vraiment difficile de deviner où les enfants se trouvaient. Ils étaient dans le salon de la maison des Holmes. Bien qu'il y ait plusieurs canapés devant un agréable feu de cheminée, aucun des deux garçons ne fit un geste pour s'assoir. A la place, ils semblaient se défier du regard.

-Et si on jouait à la déduction ? Proposait son créateur. Je sais que tu n'attends que ça.

-Si on y joue, tu vas encore perdre petit frère et autant j'aime un bon défi, autant je sais que je vais gagner d'avance. Cela ne m'apportera aucune adrénaline.

Un bruit de pluie sonnait dans toute la pièce et Jim vit des gouttes frappées le verre avec force ? Il devait y avoir de l'orage dehors ou du moins, une belle tempête prête à venir.

Moriarty se rendit compte que Sherlock venait de sortir un crayon rouge de la poche gauche de son pantalon. Le petit génie l'étudiait comme si sa vie en dépendait avant que son regard d'un bleu glacial ne retourne sur le frère plus âgé.

-Un stressé. Il a une forme de toc qui lui fait mâchonner son crayon lorsque son anxiété devient trop grande. Le crayon doit être vieux car la partie métallique ressemble plus à de l'art abstrait et la gomme est presque inexistante. Il doit être vieux de quelques mois.

-Presque 1 an, je dirai… Annonça soudain Mycroft.

Cette lueur si vive dans la prunelle et le petit sourire en coin supérieur qui accompagnait la phrase temporairement presque par automatisme ne trompait personne. Moriarty se fit brièvement la réflexion que Sherlock pouvait être rusé quand il voulait quelque chose.

-Et zut, marmonnait Mycroft lorsqu'il comprit ce que son petit frère venait de faire.

Les frères se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis le futur homme du gouvernement reprit finalement contenance et déclara :

-La gomme a été remplacée à plusieurs reprises et malgré les marques de morsures multiples dessus, la partie rouge n'est pas vraiment partie. Cela indique qu'il a été repeint, cela est également suggérer par la couche de peinture qui semble inégale à plusieurs endroits. Pour finir, la petite taille du crayon indique une usure bien plus grande qui ne correspond pas à la durée que tu as indiquée ou à l'usure d'un crayon rouge normale. Tu es si stupide, Sherlock.

Le petit garçon qui avait auparavant un immense sourire au lèvre le perdu immédiatement en entendant la dernière phrase provenant de la bouche de son ainé.

-Je ne suis pas stupide !

-Oh si, tu l'es.

-Non, c'est faux ! Criait-il.

-Regarde-toi, tu perds si facilement ton calme. Il est si surprenant qu'un petit garçon asocial comme toi, réagisse aussi violemment à ces mots si ce n'était pas la vérité. N'est-ce pas, William ?

Le crayon tombait sur le sol et le son résonnait dans l'ensemble du souvenir. Pour une raison quelconque, ces mots associés à son prénom semblaient faire réagir fortement le détective en herbe. En voyant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, Sherlock partit en courant avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Avec cette action, le souvenir se modifia encore une fois. Jim observait maintenant un jeune Holmes allongé sur son lit. Il ne bougeait pas et bien que son visage ne montrait aucune émotion, il y avait un lourd sentiment de solitude dans l'air. Moriarty pouvait aussi voir que les magnifiques yeux bleus du garçon étaient gonflés, un signe commun qu'il avait pleuré peu avant.

Jim s'installa sur le bord du lit du petit garçon. L'ancienne pensée se demandait un peu ce qui se passerait s'il signalait sa présence au Sherlock éthérique en tentant de le toucher. Lentement, sa main droite se souleva et se dirigea calmement vers le visage anguleux du jeune homme avec l'intention de l'attraper par le menton pour mieux observer ce visage et obtenir une certaine réaction. Pouce par pouce, la distance diminuait et le sourire du criminel éthérique grandissait.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait enfin faire un contact physique, quelque chose l'attrapait allègrement par derrière et avec une force surhumaine, il fut lancé hors du souvenir et claqué dans un des nombreux murs blancs du couloir. Jim se redressa et observa son adversaire et bien qu'il n'en montrait rien. Il fut… surpris…

Devant lui se tenait John Watson, la mémoire vivante du toutou favori du détective créateur. Il était occupé à ignorer Jim qui avait actuellement son visage collé contre un mur blanc. Après un instant, le médecin le relâchait en faveur de fermer la porte du souvenir qui avait intrigué l'autre face de Sherlock. Tout comme lui, Watson était une reproduction quasi-parfaite de son « moi » réel.

-Hé bien, tu as un fétichisme à m'attraper par derrière, Johnny ?

-Ne t'approches plus de ces souvenirs.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter de le faire Johnny ? C'est trop mignon. Le chien de compagnie qui devient un chien de garde.

-Je ne te laisserai pas mettre du chaos dans sa tête.

Visiblement, John savait mieux que d'affronter Moriarty. De même, la mémoire du criminel mondial s'abstient d'attaquer. Cela serait trop prévisible… Trop ennuyeux !

-Mais c'est si amusant ! Continua le cerveau avec une petite moue qui ne fit que froncer les sourcils du médecin militaire.

-Alors, tu vas devoir te trouver un autre amusement personnel car je ne te laisserai pas le toucher.

-Es-tu en train de me menacer de m'éloigner de mon partenaire de jeu, Johnny ? Méfie-toi, il n'y a pas que le vent d'ouest qui emporte les gens…

A cette remarque, un profond silence se fit dans le palais d'esprit de Sherlock. Après un moment, Jim perdit son visage ennuyeux et sérieux pour adopter son expression joyeuse et espiègle habituelle.

-On se reverra plus tard Johnny. Bye !

Et il s'enfonça une fois de plus dans le labyrinthe qu'était l'esprit de Sherlock. Il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas revenir embêter John et mettre sa menace à exécution. Il était si versatile.

* * *

Vous pouvez remercier mon petit-frère qui m'a cassé les pieds pour avoir un chapitre de plus à lire.

Sur quoi désirez-vous un prochain chapitre? Une apparition de Mycroft? Un autre souvenir? Si oui, lequel?

Réponse attendu dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumbr. Comme toujours!


	3. Sherrington Holmes

**Sherlock, plus qu'une pensée**

* * *

 **Avertissement:** Voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: on m'a demandé de faire une histoire qui aborde un souvenir d'enfance ou une enquête passé et aussi de faire apparaitre Sherrington. Hé bien, il est temps de rencontré le grand-frère Sherrington!

* * *

 **Sherrington Holmes**

S'il y a bien une chose que Jim devait volontiers admettre, c'est que John Watson pouvait être une personne très têtue... Peut-être même plus que son partenaire de jeu, en fait... A chaque fois que le criminel consultant avait tenté d'ouvrir une porte menant vers un souvenir quelconque, il avait été expulsé de force du souvenir en question. James Moriarty ne comptait déjà plus le nombre de fois où il s'était fait plaqué contre un mur, attraper par derrière, interrompu par un coup de fusil, tirer par la peau du cou, etc. C'était à croire que John s'était donné comme mission personnelle d'éviter que Jim puisse un jour s'amuser.

Car Jim devait malheureusement l'admettre: il était ennuyé... Ennuyé avec un grand "E" magistral. Ennuyé comme dans: "ennnnuuuuuuyéééééé!". Ennuyé, un mot qu'il aurait voulu bannir de son immense vocabulaire à jamais.

Visiter les souvenirs de Sherlock éloignait temporairement l'ennui si désagréable qui semblait pourrir de jour en jour dans ces entrailles inexistantes. Être ennuyé? Il n'y avait rien de pire que cela pour un génie. Les êtres supérieurs comme lui et Sherlock étaient des penseurs toujours envie d'informations et d'idées qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens. Ils voyaient l'invisibles et semblaient être les seuls vrais rayons d'intelligence dans un monde pollué par la stupidité. Alors, lorsque l'ennui débarque avec une ardeur peu commune qui frappe comme un boulet de canon, les génies s'interrogent. Soudainement, leurs esprits supérieurs sont envahis de pensées moroses qui seront à chaque fois plus noirs à mesure que le temps passe.

Ils finissent par se questionner. Ils se demandent quels est le point à toute cette mascarade qu'est la vie. Il ne cesse de se demander pourquoi tous le monde est si lent quand, eux, sont plus rapides. Parfois, ils en vont même à se demander si continuer ce jeu qu'est la vie en vaut même la chandelle quand personne ne comprend la vraie réalité continuellement autours d'eux.

Et puis, les idées noires et le questionnement finissent toujours par les amener au même point: l'envie de mourir. L'ennui était dangereux parce que, par leur nature, les idées sont toutes aussi dangereuses. On ne peut pas tuer une idée. On peut la laisser de côté pendant un moment mais elle finira toujours par revenir en force à un moment ou un autre. Mais lorsque cette idée était un appel vers l'Au-delà? C'était comme si des sirènes appelaient par leur chant les pêcheurs à venir les rejoindre dans les ténèbres des Abysses sans fond qu'est le repos éternel.

Le "James Moriarty" original avait parfaitement compris cela. Sinon pourquoi celui-ci aurait passé autant de temps à jouer avec leur détective préféré? Après tout, on ne pouvait pas se préoccuper du chant des sirènes si quelque chose d'encore plus fort se décidait soudainement à vous appeler...

Malheureusement, cette réflexion n'aidait pas Jim à régler son problème actuelle. Au moins, celle-ci avait réussi à le tenir occupé pendant quelques secondes? Minutes? Heures? Il n'en savait rien. Difficile d'avoir une notion précise du temps dans l'esprit palais de Sherlock Holmes.

Jim se mit à marcher et à compter ces pas dans l'espoir fou que cela le divertirait pendant un peu plus de 10 secondes. Finalement, il arriva à 8 quand il explosa brusquement dans une rage folle:

-Mais c'est pas vrai! J'ai tous un milliers de souvenirs à explorer et c'est une espèce de... D'animal de compagnie loyal à en mourir qui m'empêche de jouer avec mon compagnon de jeu préféré?! Non mais c'est pas vrai! Je dois m'être perdu dans le subconscient de Sherlock en ce moment même sans m'en apercevoir?!

Il continua de jurer copieusement tout en grommelant des menaces de morts toutes plus créatives les unes que les autres à l'encontre de l'acolyte du détective: le transformer en chaussure ou le faire exploser avec une bombe dans l'estomac après quelques jours de tortures intensives dans la partie de l'imagination devenu presque abandonnée par son créateur.

Enfin, il se calma après quelques menaces supplémentaires, beaucoup de temps et quelques inspirations profondes. Il se remit lentement à marcher et partit chercher une porte fermée en surveillant attentivement le moindre déplacement ou cheminement de pensée étrange à travers l'esprit palais de Sherlock.

Il en trouva une après ce qui semblait être des jours mais qui ne devait pas avoir duré plus de 5 secondes dans la réalité. A première vue, elle ne payait pas de mine. C'était une porte en bois identique à des centaines d'autres qui indiquaient généralement des souvenirs insignifiants mais nécessaires. Néanmoins, elle attira l'attention de Jim suffisamment longtemps pour que celui-ci trouve cela louche.

Tout d'abord, au contraire des portes voisines, le vernis qui maculait le bois semblait terni comme si le temps en personne avait voulu rentrer par cette porte. La poignée de celle-ci était étrangement rutilante comme si son créateur avait voulu ouvrir cette porte à mainte reprises mais avait fini par abandonné l'idée, la polissant ainsi par son contact spirituel presque divin.

Jim se mit alors à se poser de multiples question comme le génie qu'il était: Pourquoi Sherlock avait-il voulu ouvrir cette porte particulière mais finalement s'était arrêté à chaque fois? Quel souvenir se cachait derrière cette porte? Pourquoi John ne l'avait-il pas déjà rattrapé pour l'éloigner de cette porte?

Trop de question et pas assez de réponse... Jim finit par céder à sa curiosité avec presque un gémissement de plaisir quand il vit que la porte n'était pas verrouillés suffisamment pour l'empêcher d'accéder au souvenir qui l'intéressait. Avec un léger passage de sa langue pour humidifié ces lèvres en se délectant à l'avance des images qu'il allait voir, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le souvenir.

* * *

C'était Noël. Il fallait vraiment être un crétin fini pour ne pas le remarquer.

Tout d'abord, il y avait l'immense sapin naturel couvert de tant de guirlandes et de boules de noël aux couleurs rouges et blanches que Jim se demanda brièvement comment celui-ci pouvait encore se tenir si fièrement dans son pot de terre décoratif. Puis, il y avait la table basse couvert de biscuit en forme de père noël qui devait être dur comme de la brique, de gâteau recouvert de sucre glace et de bols remplis de chocolats chauds. Ensuite, il y avait les chaussettes rouges et blanches avec une lettre différentes brodées sur chacune d'entre elle. Après, il y avait le temps qui était neigeux à souhait et le froid avait fini par formée une épaisse couche de buée sur la plupart des carreaux à un moment où un autre. Enfin, il y avait une pile de cadeaux mal cachés de cadeaux planqué négligemment sous un des canapés dans l'espoir insensé que son détective favori ne les trouve pas.

Pas de doute, Jim se trouvait actuellement dans le salon de la maison des Holmes en période de réveillon de Noël. C'était étrange, en général, les souvenirs de Noël de Sherlock étaient souvent voire presque toujours insignifiant pour le détective. Il n'y avait jamais rien de spécial qui se passait à cette date et les rares fois où il allait visiter sa famille à Noël, cela se finissait par un prêchi-prêcha de Mycroft rapidement effacé de sa mémoire.

Pourtant, ce souvenir semblait différent. Celui-ci était important en quelque sorte, mais pourquoi?

-Mycroft? Entendit-il soudain une voix demandée dans son dos.

Avec une vitesse qui l'aurait lui même étonné, Moriarty se retourna et vit un jeune Sherlock presque adulte. Cette version était bien plus âgée que la dernière qu'il avait vu dans le salon à sa dernière visite. Jim savait que le petit génie devait avoir 16 ans. Il avait encore cette vilaine coupure sur l'avant-bras droit due à une bagarre avec un garçon stupide et sans la moindre importance.

-Mycroft? Répéta le jeune homme une fois de plus avec un ton légèrement plus fort.

Le grand-frère finit par arriver avec toute son attitude arrogante habituelle, bien que la froideur de son cœur n'avait pas encore atteint ses yeux comme il le fera dans quelques années. Cette froideur légendaire et ce rejet presque total de ses sentiments qui amènera la vie de Sherlock à un point de chute monstrueux.

-Est-ce que... Tu t'es réconcilié avec Sherrington?

Jim perdit immédiatement le fil de la conversation qui continuait un peu sans lui lorsqu'il entendit ce nom. Bien sûr cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence que Sherlock mentionne un tel nom étrange dans cette maison de manière presque prudente. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence qu'il y avait trois chaussettes au dessus de la cheminée avec des lettres brodées dessus. Mais il n'y avait jamais de coïncidence dans la vie. Il n'y avait que quelques possibilités qui donnerait de tels réactions de la part de Sherlock: Sherrington était un ami, voir son meilleur ami (hautement improbable vu le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour se détacher de lui), Sherrington était le petit ami de Mycroft (improbable, Mycroft était littéralement hétéro) ou Sherrington était un membre de la famille proche du détective (probable, sûrement un grand-frère déduisit rapidement Jim).

-Pour la millième fois William! Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas excusable! Fut ce qui sortit le criminel consultant de ces pensées et déduction.

Brièvement, Jim se demanda de quoi le plus jeune Holmes parlait. Cela paraissait important mais le son dans le souvenir semblait brouillé et les mots sonnaient comme s'il était sous l'eau. Sherlock pouvait penser tous ce qu'il voulait de son esprit mais une chose était sûre, les histoires de pirates n'avaient jamais vraiment quitter ces pensées.

James Moriarty observait vainement les lèvres des deux frères dans l'espoir de déchiffrer ce qu'ils se racontaient mais elles bougeaient bien trop vite pour que cela soit normal. Il fut un peu agacé par cette constation et se contenta donc d'étudier silencieusement les deux frères.

Brusquement, un son résonna dans l'ensemble du souvenir. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Le criminel consultant fut surpris quand il constata que les deux frères avaient entendu le bruit et donc, que ce n'était pas un John Watson venu l'ennuyer ou le sortir de la mémoire.

-On dirait que je vous dérange. Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose? Demanda le nouvel arrivant.

Il était un Holmes, c'était évident. Il avait le visage au bord anguleux comme Sherlock mais son nez ressemblait diablement à celui de Mycroft. Il avait le même teint que partageait les deux frères. Il était vêtu élégamment comme s'il rentrait d'un long voyage d'affaire et ces cheveux noirs corbeaux étaient lissés en arrière de la même manière que Mycroft.

-Sherrington, où est Barberousse? Demanda soudain Sherlock.

-Et si tu demandais à monsieur non-émotion ici présent? Demanda Sherrington un peu trop amusé devant la mine sombre et le visage de granit de l'autre frère.

-Mycroft? Où est Barberousse? Demanda le détective en herbe avec un faciès dangereusement proche de l'énervement.

-Tu sais quel est le problème entre avoir un frère qui privilégie l'émotion et l'autre qui les suppriment systématiquement Sherlock? C'est que lorsque le plus jeune des frères arrive dans leurs vies, on ne sait pas encore vraiment quel bord il va choisir.

-Que veux-tu dire? Qu'est-il arrivé à Barberousse?

Pour toute réponse, Sherrington sourit et...

La mémoire se dissout dans un tourbillon en expulsant Jim dans son sillage

* * *

Voilà! Comme toujours, demande, suggestion et commentaire vivement attendu dans les commentaires ou mon tumbr! Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


End file.
